Dante Morning-Star
Dante Morning-Star was born March 21, 1995 in Albuquerque, New Mexico. He currently is an aspiring performer and is a singer, dancer, writer, and somewhat of a musician. Dante is also currently studying to double major in dance and performance at the University of New Mexico. Bio Dante was born in Santa Fe, New Mexico and is a Native American Cochiti tribal member. He grew up in Cochiti Pueblo, one of the 19 Native American reservations in New Mexico. Dante is identified as homosexual as of February 2010, however has self-identified since September 2009. Dante has years of experience in performing arts, such as being a part of the Santa Fe Opera, Santa Fe Indian School Spoken Word Team, and even appearing on a PBS kids show called "Between The Lions." ''He also self taught himself how to sing and dance as a performer throughout his high school years, and has had experience with being trained in different styles of dance such as improvisation and hip hop. Dante is also an experienced artist, with his art ranging from basic anime to photography to choreography. He also is a gamer, a clothes designer, and somewhat of an otaku. His main interests consist of Vocaloid, creepypasta, and maintaining his YouTube channel. Monstarrgasim Monstarrgasim , Dante's YouTube page, was founded on May 3, 2011. Since then, his videos ranged from vlogs to game playthroughs to dance covers and even Nendoroid reviews. Currently, Dante is aspiring to reach 100 YouTube subscribers with 25,000 total views. His minor goal is to have his Facebook page, Monstarrgasim, to reach 100 likes. Dante aspires to make YouTube a way to make connections and a living to do what he loves. Monstarrgasim is not only restricted to YouTube; Dante has associated many multiple media accounts with the name: Twitter: https://twitter.com/Monstarrgasim Instagram: http://instagram.com/monstarrgasim Deviantart: http://monstarrgasim.deviantart.com In gaming, Monstarrgasim is the primary way Dante identifies himself through online play. Minecraft, Mario Kart, and other games are some examples where Monstarrgasim is applied. For future reference, any official gaming account with the name "Monstarrgasim" will be associated with the Monstarrgasim YouTube page for gaming purposes. Originally, the term "Monstarrgasim" was crafted as an inside pun between Dante and a close friend. She and Dante created the term from a joke to where the Monster Energy drink felt like "an orgasm in your mouth." The two words "monster" and "orgasm" were combinded to create "monstergasm." However, to avoid being flagged with vulgarity, an "i" was added within the word "orgasm," as well as the word "star" being added into "monster," hence Dante's last name being "Morning-Star". Thus, "Monstarrgasim" was born. Trivia *"Morning-Star" is Dante's legal name, despite constant dispute from outside sources and debaters. *Dante is a massive advocate for suicide prevention and anti-bullying, as well as gay rights and equality, for he has struggled with during his lifetime. *Dante is training in multiple martial arts such as Karate and Kung Fu, and is currently training to be a black belt in Kung Fu. *Being a part of the ''Santa Fe Indian School Spoken Word Team, Dante has traveled and performed in many different places and even states, such as Colorado. His poetry topics include Major Depressive Disorder (MDD), struggling with acceptance, the stuggles of growing up, and finding inner peace. *Dante is an aspiring singer and enjoys singing, however no videos exist of he actually singing anything on his YouTube or anywhere else. Ironically, Dante never thought he would ever become a dancer, yet he has many videos of choreography on YouTube and many dance performances under his belt. *Dante is massively video game savvy. His knowledge spans from Pokemon, Kingdom Hearts, Zelda, the Super Mario universe, Super Smash Bros, Animal Crossing, Kirby, Binding of Isaac, Yume Nikki, Slender, Project Diva, Left 4 Dead, Minecraft, and many more. Filmographory Songs